Beyond The Darkness Of The Night
by Atabik-San
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde la caída y muerte de Lord Voldemort,todos han hecho sus vidas pero ¿en que afectan los sucesos del pasado el presente? ¿y el futuro? además ¿quién es ese misterioso personaje que trae colado a cierto profe?...Slash! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond The Darkness of Night __**

**By: Negai No Rei**__

_**editado y traído a ustedes por Atabik San  
**_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la W. B. solo la trama me pertenece y el personaje original. Este es un trabajo creado por y para fans sin fines de lucro. (Lo que es igual a "no gano nada no me demanden")

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o mentes cerradas. Slash, Lemon, Violacion y Lenguaje fuerte. Este escritor no se hace responsable de los daños mentales causados al leer el fic.

**N/A:** Hola que tal, estoy de regreso después de una gran ausencia en la que aunque había escrito algunas cosillas ninguna me pareció adecuada para publicarla, agradezco de antemano los Reviews y a ti que lees la historia.

**N/E:** Este ffic está siendo publicado tambien en la página Slasheaven, por mi mejor amigo Joako, mejor conocido como Negai No Rei, me ha pedido de favor le deje usar mi cuenta de correo electrónico pues la suya está teniendo ligeros problemas, además de que soy la encargada de editar la historia y revisar la ortografía y gramática, si alguien nota algún error no dude en hacerlo saber mediante sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos.

**Capitulo 1: Intriga. **

Severus Snape le aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, era considerablemente más alto que su prisionero y lo sostuvo por las muñecas para evitar cualquier movimiento no deseado. Besó su cuello, recorriendo con deleite cada centímetro de piel. Subió un poco y mordió su oreja, succionando ligeramente el lóbulo de la misma.

­

– ¡Severus!... ¡Para por favor!– exclamó con voz aterrada a pesar de que el más grande lo sentía vibrar bajo sus caricias – ¡Por favor, detente!

Severus se separó sorprendido al escuchar la suplica y la voz quebrada de su prisionero, sólo así pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del otro; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el terror se reflejaba en ellos; dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro níveo. El más grande soltó su agarre y el otro se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Miles de imágenes recorrían la mente del hombre, imágenes que se acumulaban dolorosamente en su cabeza como dardos afilados. Severus se sorprendió considerablemente, se acuclilló frente al otro y lo abrazó. El otro sintió los brazos de Severus rodeándolo y tuvo el impulso de refugiarse en su pecho, lo separó sin brusquedad, se levantó y sin decir una palabra se puso en marcha hasta perderse de vista.

Severus se quedó allí acuclillado mirando cómo el hombre se alejaba, extrañado de su reacción y sumamente intrigado; el otro nunca había mostrado debilidad, miedo o algún otro sentimiento. Regularmente era frío, calculador y de carácter fuerte, no mostraba interés por nada o por nadie e incluso le había quitado el título de "Profesor más temido".

Se levantó del piso y se fue a su despacho, estaba realmente intrigado; se sirvió un vaso de Güisqui de Fuego y se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio para recordar el día que se conocieron.

——— FLASHBACK ———

Era una noche espantosa, llovía de tal forma que parecía que el cielo se caería a pedazos sobre ellos en aquel cementerio, y el frío calaba los huesos dolorosamente.

Severus creyó que era una suerte que aquellas túnicas con capucha y máscara le cubrieran gran parte del cuerpo, se acomodó la máscara y miró alrededor. Frente a él había un considerablemente reducido grupo de mortífagos, el Lord se hallaba muy molesto y Colagusano muy nervioso por la molestia de su jefe.

– ¡Hazles pasar, Colagusano!– ordenó molesto el Lord.

– C… como usted ordene mi Lord – tembló el aludido y se abrió paso entre lápidas y mortífagos encapuchados.

Regresó murmurando cosas inteligibles dirigiendo a un grupo de mortífagos que iban encabezados por uno que parecía no tener miedo y a quienes Severus no reconoció, volvió a mirar alrededor y comprobó que todos los mortífagos que quedaban estaban allí. El que iba al mando se arrodilló solemne ante el Lord e inclinó la cabeza para hablar.

– Mi Lord – su voz sonó serena y segura – le hemos fallado, acepto toda la responsabilidad de mi escuadrón, haga de mi lo que le plazca.

– Antes que nada – dijo el Lord mirando a los que seguían al hombre arrodillado –quiero saber quien ha sido el responsable ¿Quién ha desobedecido a Stroievsky?

Todos bajaron la mirada, Severus observaba atento la escena; el Lord estaba furioso, después de todo el plan no aceptaba fallos, estaba bien planeado, todo había sido calculado minuciosamente y lo único que debieron hacer era traer consigo a Igor Karkarov con vida, de algún modo habían fallado y Karkarov había sido asesinado.

– ¡¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE?! – gritó Voldemort.

– Acepto toda la responsabilidad, Mi Lord – dijo otra vez el jefe que no había abandonado su posición.

– No lo creo Stroievsky – dijo e Lord mirándolo – tú eres un hombre que cumple su palabra, además te puse al mando porque confío en ti – dijo delineando su rostro con uno de sus huesudos dedos por encima de la máscara blanca –Hay entre tus filas un traidor y lo voy a descubrir – añadió con voz melosa

– ¡Fue Shnaider Sr. – exclamó uno de ellos aterrorizado señalando a uno que tenía a su izquierda –Shnaider ha retado al Jefe, dijo que lo haría más grato a sus ojos Mi Lord – terminó con voz chillona y de forma atropellada.

– ¡Valla Shnaider! – Rió el Lord malévolo – ¿qué parte de "Traer a Karkarov con vida" no alcanzaste a entender? – preguntó con sarcasmo – ¡Crucio! – exclamó apuntándole con la varita y Shnaider se retorció gritando lastimeramente, el Lord volvió a apuntar al que había acusado a Shnaider – ¡Crucio! – Volvió a gritar – No soporto la presencia de "soplones" entre mis filas – añadió y con un par de Avadas terminó con ambos. El Lord sonrió malévolo, se dirigió hacia el hombre en cuclillas y exclamó – ¡Stroievsky! – casi en un ronroneo – levántate y quítate la máscara.

El hombre obedeció, su porte era gallardo, tenía un cuerpo atlético y proyectaba una enorme seguridad en sí mismo. Se quitó la máscara, el Lord le retiró la capucha, era rubio y bien parecido, sus ojos tenían un azul hermoso, tan profundos que mirarlos era como lanzarse al mar en medio de la nada. El Lord acarició su rostro y lo delineó con deseo. Lestrange soltó un bufido cerca de Snape y miró con odio al hombre frente al Lord.

– ¡Donovan Stroievsky! – Exclamó burlón Sabini detrás de Snape – No me extraña que sea el nuevo favorito del Lord, tiene una sangre fría que asusta – añadió con fastidio.

El Lord se inclinó hacia enfrente y le susurró algo al hombre de elegante porte, éste sacó su varita y sin previo aviso apuntó hacia Sabini lanzándole un Cruciatus, Sabini se retorció dolorosamente y cuando el hechizo terminó, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

– Creo que es hora de que se conozcan – siseo el Lord y su boca se curvó en una perversa sonrisa. Tocó a Snape en el hombro y luego a Bellatrix haciéndoles una seña con la mano para que le siguieran, luego hizo una seña a Colagusano que se encargó de despachar al resto de los mortífagos.

Atravesaron el cementerio con paso tranquilo, el Lord los condujo hacia la vieja mansión Riddle, seguidos muy de cerca por Nagini, la enorme mascota de Voldemort y luego por Colagusano que parecía nervioso y ansioso.

Stroievsky caminaba sereno, muy seguro, seguía al Lord sin mostrar emoción alguna, su cabello rubio peinado de forma natural y elegante hacia atrás atado en un moño y su mirada siempre al frente y arriba le daban un aire de misterio, como si no se tratase de un hombre de esta época.

Llegaron a la mansión, había una zona arreglada con velas y unos sillones, en la mesa se encontraba un frutero con una gran variedad de frutas exóticas y lejos de lo que Severus imaginaba podía sentirse cómodo en ese lugar.

– Bien – dijo el Lord poniéndose cómodo – ahora son mis invitados, pónganse cómodos, esta es una reunión para socializar, Colagusano nos traerá algunos bocadillos y algunas bebidas

– M… mi Lord – comenzó Bellatrix quitándose la capucha y la máscara – yo… yo… yo…

–Ahora no, Bellatrix – la detuvo el Lord –Severus por favor, trata de ponerte cómodo

Severus se quitó entonces su capucha y su máscara, Bellatrix lo miró con reproche y el hombre mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia aunque por dentro disfrutaba verla sufrir.

– Deseo presentarlos como mis tres más confiables elementos, es una verdadera lástima que Lucius no esté con nosotros para disfrutar de esta amena reunión – dijo el Lord – y como primero van las damas, Bellatrix éste es Donovan Stroievsky

– Es un placer – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la mujer de forma gallarda

– Y Donovan, éste de aquí es Severus Snape, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien – sonrió el Lord con malicia

– Encantado – murmuró el rubio y Severus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

– De cualquier modo Lucius era un imbécil – exclamó Bellatrix con rabia – y de una vez te digo que Severus no es un hombre de fiar, aún no comprendo por qué el Lord lo tiene aquí

– Debo suponer que tienes pruebas para afirmar que el hombre no es confiable – dijo Donovan con propiedad

– Es la mano derecha del anciano, siempre está con él – dijo la mujer acusadora.

– Razón de más para confiar en él, su máscara debe ser muy perfecta como para que el viejo no sospeche de él.

– Precisamente hablando del viejo… – siseó el Lord – deseo comentarles mi plan… mi hermoso plan – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Los tres escucharon atentos el plan, Colagusano, después de llevar alimento y bebidas se quedó parado detrás de su amo y soltaba risillas nerviosas de vez en cuando. Una vez que el Lord contó su plan, despidió a Severus y a Bellatrix y se quedó a solas con Donovan.

Severus se dirigió al cementerio mientras que Bellatrix se fue por su cuenta. No era un mal plan, parecía tener todos los puntos cubiertos, incluso Greyback iba a participar. Pero… ¿matar a Dumbledore?... y… ¿tenía que hacerlo Draco?... ¿cómo decírselo a Narcisa?... peor aún… ¡¿Cómo decírselo a Dumbledore?!

Estuvo largo tiempo mirando, recorría tranquilamente los espacios entre las lápidas, leía de vez en cuando algún nombre y presentaba sus respetos, sabía perfectamente cuál era la de Tom Riddle y pudo imaginar a su alumno atado a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a Nagini amenazando con comérselo.

–Así que tú eres el famosísimo espía doble – dijo alguien detrás de Severus pero éste no volteó.

– Ah – articulo indiferente – el chico prodigio de Voldemort ¿qué te trae por aquí?

– En realidad me agrada visitar los cementerios – dijo con la mirada perdida entre las lápidas – ¿qué diría la mía si muriese ahora? – Señaló con la cabeza una placa de concreto que tenía a sus pies – "Jonathan Henderson, 1917-1992, adorado esposo y padre cariñoso" – leyó

– Eso depende de quien la escriba – dijo Severus indiferente

– ¿Qué haces tú en un cementerio? – dijo Donovan devolviendo la pregunta

– ¿Eso a quien le interesa? Suelo visitar este cementerio a menudo, me quedo aquí después de las reuniones… ¿acaso es eso sospechoso?

– Eres intuitivo¿dónde está tu cómplice?

– ¿Mi cómplice? – rió divertido – estas muy equivocado Donovan Stroievsky, no soy un ladrón y en todo caso trabajo solo

– Así que Lestrange se equivoca – dijo el otro desilusionado.

– La mayoría de las veces – contesto por inercia el moreno.

– ¿Qué hay de Lucius? – preguntó intrigado

– No hay modo de sacarlo de Azkaban, el ministerio tiene reforzada la vigilancia y trata de mantener contentos a los Dementores

– Así que por eso será su hijo quien ocupe su lugar

– Le pedí al Lord que me dejara hacerme cargo del muchacho, pero se ha negado rotundamente

– Lo sé – dijo el otro arrogante – yo me encargaré de entrenarlo, de cualquier modo ¿cuál es tu interés en el chico?

– Es uno de mis mejores alumnos en Hogwarts, además de ser mi ahijado, le he prometido a su madre que lo protegería

– No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él, además seguirás siendo su profesor ¿cierto?

– Stroievsky – llamó Severus girándose para verlo, no tenía muy buena pinta, tenía el rostro golpeado, su labio inferior sangraba y apenas podía sostenerse en pié pero su expresión no cambiaba, seguía siendo fría y de autosuficiencia – tengo una pequeña duda – dijo acercándose a él, lo tomó por la cintura y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para apoyarlo, el hombre no opuso resistencia – el Cruciatus que le lanzaste a Sabini – dijo intrigado – ¿cómo lo lograste?

– No querrás saberlo – dijo el hombre – y antes de que preguntes¿conoces de un buen lugar donde quedarme?

– De momento preferiría llevarte a mi casa, no tienes buena pinta

– No quiero incomodarte

– No lo harás, además necesitas descansar – dijo y se desapareció del cementerio para aparecer en su casa.

–––––––––––– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –––––––––––––––––

Severus terminó de beber su Güisqui de Fuego y comenzó a revisar los ensayos de su clase a pesar de que la escena de hacia un rato en el pasillo se repetía en su mente una y otra vez con más fuerza provocándole esa sensación de querer saber lo que había detrás de todo eso.

Pasados unos minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta, el hombre se había levantado a servir otra copa y sentándose mientras volvían a llamar a la puerta.

– ¡Adelante! – exclamó dando un trago a su bebida

– Profesor Snape – un chico de unos 22 años y cabello alborotado hizo su aparición tras la puerta – Espero no molestarlo

– ¿Qué sucede, Potter? – preguntó el hombre tras el escritorio

– En realidad – dudó el ojiverde – los chicos y yo vamos a ir al Caldero Chorreante por unos tragos y me gustaría que nos acompañara

– ¿Qué dicen tus compañeros a eso? – preguntó el hombre incómodo

– La verdad les da lo mismo, no importa quien valla mientras sea por unos tragos – sonrió – pero a mi me gustaría que me acompañara, es bueno tener con quien charlar de vez en cuando

–En ese caso, Potter – el hombre se levantó de su silla, con un movimiento de varita limpió su escritorio y apresuró su copa – acepto su invitación

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la batalla final, Harry había estrechado su relación con Snape, Ron y Hermione habían contraído nupcias apenas acabando Hogwarts y ella estaba de Jefa del Departamento de Educación Mágica en el Ministerio y él enseñaba en Hogwarts junto a Luna, Neville y Draco; Ginny era estrella del Quidditch, McGonagall y Remus dirigían ahora Hogwarts, Hagrid se había marchado a "impartir su materia a Beuxbattons" junto a Madame Maxim, Arthur Weasley gozaba de un excelente puesto en el ministerio pues se convirtió en la mano derecha y consejero del ministro. El Ministerio había decidido que se abriría una nueva escuela de Aurores, la Gran Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña dirigida por el mismísimo Ojoloco Moody y en donde trabajaban ahora Harry y Snape.

–Profesor Snape… ¿por qué no me llama Harry? – dijo el chico después de un buen rato de caminar en silencio

– No lo sé – contestó seco el hombre

– Después de todo, sin su ayuda no habría logrado gran cosa, tal vez estaría muerto…

– Bien Harry, como gustes…

– Gracias, te noto distante¿estás bien?

– No es nada, estoy algo presionado, supongo que son las vacaciones de navidad, este trabajo es más pesado que Hogwarts

– Por cierto ¿tiene donde pasar la navidad? – preguntó Harry – me gustaría invitarlo a Grimauld Place, es muy frío por invierno ¿sabe? Y más aún cuando se está solo – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar melodramático y que no se le cortara la voz.

Severus iba a negarse desde un principio, sin embargo, la voz de Harry sonaba extrañamente apagada y su mirada era triste, era esa misma mirada que el espejo le había devuelto tantas veces antes de que Draco fuese a vivir con él.

– ¿Y tus amigos? –preguntó el hombre incrédulo

– Ron y Hermione viajarán estas navidades, al parecer quieren "escribir a la cigüeña" y el resto de los Weasley viajarán a Francia a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Fleur

– ¿Por qué no viajas con ellos?

– Creo que lo he incomodado, lo siento, no debí invitarlo sin saber sus planes – dijo triste y sincero

– Harry yo… – comenzó el hombre que a pesar de tener a si ahijado con él, no se había olvidado lo que es la soledad – yo tenía planeado pasar vacaciones con Draco, Minerva nos ha invitado a pasarlas en Hogwarts

– Entiendo – dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa

–Puedes venir si gustas, Lovegood estará ahí también, tengo entendido que se llevan muy bien

– No lo se, no quiero incomodar a Minerva

– ¿Incomodarla¡Qué Va¡Estará feliz de verte!

– ¿Y Draco? – dijo triste el ojiverde

– Sinceramente no lo sé – dijo el hombre

– ¿Le ha escrito? – preguntó Harry con interés – ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Le va bien?

– ¿Por qué no intentas preguntárselo tu mismo?

– Porque sé que me odia, tiene todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme, yo… envié a su padre a Azkaban…

– Era un Mortífago que intentó matarte…

– Maté también a su madre…

– No fue tu culpa, ella se sacrificó por su hermana

– También la maté a ella y era su tía

– No eran muy cercanos de todos modos…además ya deberías dejar de culparte por algo que sucedió hace tanto, nada de eso fue tu culpa, todo eso fue por ti y por toda la comunidad mágica…

– ¿Has dejado de culparte por la muerte de Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry deteniéndose en seco

– No es lo mismo…

– No, no lo es… – interrumpió Harry – tú estabas protegiendo a Draco e incluso a mí, yo en cambio me protegía a mi mismo…mis padres, Diggory, Sirius, el mismo Dumbledore… todas esas vidas para que yo me salvara… debí morir en esa batalla, debí irme con él…

– No digas eso, Harry – dijo Snape con ternura en la voz – si hubieses muerto, el sacrificio de todos ellos hubiese sido en vano, ellos, incluso Narcisa, querían que tu vivieras, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso…

– Gra… gracias – sonrió triste, entraron al Caldero Chorreante y se sentaron donde el resto del grupo, pidieron sus tragos y se integraron con el resto de los profesores.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gracias a tods por leer, espero les haya gustado el capi, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, procuraré contestarlos todos incluso mentitas jajaja bien hasta otro… Joako


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond The Darkness of Night**

**By: Negai No Rei**_**  
**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la W. B. solo la trama me pertenece y el personaje original. Este es un trabajo creado por y para fans sin fines de lucro. (Lo que es igual a "no gano nada no me demanden")

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o mentes cerradas. Slash, Lemon, Violacion y Lenguaje fuerte. Este escritor no se hace responsable de los daños mentales causados al leer el fic.

N/A: Hola que tal, estoy de regreso después de una gran ausencia en la que aunque había escrito algunas cosillas ninguna me pareció adecuada para publicarla, agradezco de antemano los Reviews y a ti que lees la historia.

**Capitulo**** 2: Charlas Entre Comidas  
**

– ¿Cómo se encuentra, Profesor Malfoy? – Preguntó Luna preocupada – parece cansado – añadió

– Lo estoy – respondió el rubio – los exámenes previos a Navidad ponen muy nerviosos a los alumnos y terminan haciendo estallar calderos o derritiéndolos, si sigo dando castigos tendré una clase completa para navidad

– ¡Relájese! – sonrió Luna – si los alumnos lo ven tenso entonces ellos estarán igual. ¿Saldrá para Navidad?

– No en realidad, Minerva ha enviado a Severus una invitación para que pase aquí navidades

– Que raro – dijo ella – Harry me escribió que lo invitaría a Grimauld Place, supongo que si te ha confirmado se habrá negado

– ¿Por qué Potter intimaría con Severus? – preguntó Draco

– En realidad no lo sé, pero últimamente Harry no está bien, habla de morir y esas cosas, supongo que está deprimido y solo – dijo arrugando una servilleta con fuerza

– Creí que estaría con sus amigos

– ¿Cuáles amigos? – preguntó Luna molesta – apenas se casaron, Hermione y Ronald se olvidaron de Harry

– Pareces preocupada por él – observó Draco

– Lo estoy, Harry no merece esto, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que viviéramos sin miedo

– Ah si, pobre – dijo indiferente

– ¿Aún le odias por eso?

– No le odio… solo correspondo al sentimiento…

– Él no te odia – dijo Luna – ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que tu entrenador te castigó?

–––––––– FLASHBACK ––––––––

– Has estado holgazaneando mucho, Dragoncito – dijo Donovan delineando su rostro con delicadeza – Eso no está bien¿acaso quieres que Potter te atrape¿No te gustaría vencerlo?

– Si Señor – dijo tratando de ocultar su temor, sabía que Donovan no se tentaba el corazón ante nada y ante nadie, era frío y reservado y sus ataques tenían tal fuerza que uno solo te desarmaba y te dejaba fuera de combate un tiempo considerable.

– ¿Entonces¡Quiero ver el odio en tus ojos, Draco¡Quiero que me enseñes toda tu ira¡Quiero que demuestres cuanto odias a Potter!

– ¡Crucio! – exclamó Draco apuntando a Donovan que ni siquiera se inmutó, el de ojos grises tragó saliva.

– Draco, Draco, Draco… – negó con la cabeza – ¿Acaso eso es tu odio¿Quieres sentir odio¿Quieres saber lo que es descargar tu odio sobre otros¡Crucio! – exclamó apuntando al chico que comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría y cayó al piso, Donovan lo miraba molesto y sabía que lo que le esperaba no era para nada bueno – ¡Eres un inútil, Draco¡Tal como tu padre, eres débil y no tienes voluntad, tal vez estarías mejor si te reunieras con ese estúpido!

– ¡Cállate¡Qué sabes tú de mi padre! – exclamó Draco rojo de ira – ¡Ni siquiera le conociste¡No has tenido que enfrentar a Potter cara a cara!

– ¡Tu padre no fue más que un imbécil que se dejó atrapar por un mocoso enclenque con las ínfulas elevadas! Y tú… bueno, digamos que el Lord te necesita y por ello aún sigues con vida, de lo contrario ya me habría encargado de aniquilarte – y sonrió con sorna

– ¡Maldito! – dijo Draco entre dientes – ¡No eres más que el juguete favorito del Lord!

– No me provoques niño – dijo peligrosamente Donovan

– ¡Es la verdad! – exclamó – ¡Por eso te tiene tan cerca, por eso te confía tantas cosas, por eso te dio la oportunidad de entrenarme, porque apenas te llama y vas corriendo a lamerle el trasero!... ¿O es que él te lo lame a ti? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – ¡Todos lo saben¡Eres como su cachorrito!

Donovan se acercó a él con ese porte aristócrata, lo levantó del suelo tomándolo por el cuello muy fuerte, su mirada estaba vacía y su boca pintaba una diabólica sonrisa, Draco luchaba por soltarse sin éxito a pesar de que lo levantaba solo con su mano izquierda, después de un rato de lucha se dio por vencido y Donovan comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, primero en el abdomen, las costillas, el rostro; Draco tenía la nariz sangrando y su cara comenzaba a amoratarse, Donovan lo aventó contra el suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco y comenzó a patearlo. Draco se hizo un ovillo tratando de cubrir su rostro y sus genitales y aún así el dolor era insoportable. El chico se desvaneció sin saber en qué momento.

Despertó y se encontró un cuarto oscuro, le dolía el cuerpo y el orgullo. Donovan Stroievsky se había convertido en una pesadilla para él y él no quería morir, no después de aquel encuentro en el que había hallado un motivo para continuar viviendo…

– ¿Draco? – una voz familiar se dejó escuchar – ¿Estas despierto? – preguntó y el rubio intentó sonreír.

– ¿Padrino? – preguntó pero la voz no pudo salir de su garganta

– No hables – le dijo el hombre cariñoso prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita junto a la cama – Tienes la garganta y las cuerdas vocales muy afectadas, ese desgraciado casi te mata…

Draco hizo amago de levantarse, pero pudo sentir el collarín y las vendas apretadas en su cabeza y costillas y un par de yesos, uno en la pierna izquierda y otro en su brazo derecho que era sujetado por un cabestrillo.

– No – dijo el grande recostándolo – Ese bruto casi te desarma, pero alguien te ha estado cuidando, tienes unos huesos rotos y una contusión, no me imagino qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado… Avisaré a la orden que estás bien

–––––––– FIN DEL FLASHBACK ––––––––

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez que escuché a Severus hablar como cotorra

– ¿No te has preguntado como terminaste en San Mungo?

– Severus me salvó

–No, el profesor Snape estaba con Voldemort en ese momento

– Entonces…

– Después de tu encuentro con Harry, él se quedó muy inquieto así que nos pidió a Coleen y a Mí que te siguiéramos y que…

– Y le avisaran si tramaba algo… – completó molesto

– ¡No! – dijo ella exasperada – Harry estaba preocupado por ti, no por lo que pudieras hacer

– Entonces…

– Ese día yo llevaba la capa invisible, apenas vi a Donovan y sentí algo en el pecho que me alertó

–––––––– FLASHBACK ––––––––

Luna llegó justo detrás de Draco, era una enorme casa con acabados hermosos en la fachada, sin embargo, las cortinas estaban sucias y los vidrios llenos de polvo, como si hubiese estado deshabitada por un largo tiempo.

– Pasa – dijo el hombre – Hoy trabajaremos en el jardín así que prepárate, me daré una ducha

La chica creyó que no podía hacer nada pues no podía entrar a la casa, vio algunas rocas y basura que flotaban sobre una barda y caía estrepitosamente al suelo, hizo una escalera con piedras y se sentó sobre la barda.

Al poco tiempo, el hombre salió de la casa, estaba vestido a la usanza del siglo XVII, como un antiguo rey. Luna creyó que Harry o Draco se verían muy atractivos con esas ropas, pero Donovan tenía algo que le causaba escalofríos.

La chica veía la escena con interés y la mano puesta en la varita y el transmisor que Harry le había dado; en cuanto el Cruciatus dio contra Draco, Luna saltó para marcar el lugar, regresó para ver a Draco suspendido en el aire, tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor; fue entonces que dio la voz de alarma.

Harry llegó con cara preocupada ignorando a Luna y lanzando maldiciones, Draco yacía inconsciente sobre el pasto crecido y sangraba de la nariz, la boca y alguna herida en la cabeza.

– ¡Eres un maldito! – dijo Harry furioso

– Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces – respondió el hombre petulante

– ¡Harry! – gritó Luna descubriéndose la cabeza tomando la de Draco entre las manos

– ¡Llévate a Draco! – indicó Harry – yo me encargo de lo demás

– Pero… Harry… él…

– No te preocupes, salva a Draco… por favor – le dijo suplicante mirándola a los ojos

– Está bien – dijo ella mirando al Slytherin que tenía en brazos – solo… ten cuidado ¿quieres?

– ¡Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter! – sonrió el grande con malicia – ¡Tal parece que ese niñato tonto te interesa! – se burló – curioso… él está aquí para acabar contigo y yo soy el encargado de ver que lo logre

– ¿Y quién diablos eres tu? – preguntó molesto el moreno

– Mi nombre es Donovan Stroievsky – dijo con una reverencia – y debo aceptar – dijo acercándose – que eres más hermoso y fuerte de lo que pensé – dijo tomando la barbilla de Harry, obligándolo a mirarlo. Harry sonrió con malicia.

– ¡Petrificus Totalis! – exclamó y dejó al hombre de piedra no sin antes patearlo con fuerza en el abdomen – Eso fue por Draco y si vuelves a tocarlo te mato con mis propias manos – amenazó con los ojos inyectados de furia

Cuando llegó a San Mungo, gran parte de la Orden ya estaba allí esperando noticias del chico rubio.

– ¡Harry! – Luna corrió a abrazarlo – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada intentando encontrar algún rasguño o golpe

– Estoy bien, Luna – respondió sereno – ¿Cómo está él?

– El profesor Snape está con él, seguro sale de ésta, es muy fuerte

Al poco tiempo salió el hombre aliviado y comunicó que estaba bien, despierto y fuera de peligro.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Harry

– No por ahora, Potter, necesita descansar

– Bien – dijo triste – no le diga que vine, por favor…

–––––––– FIN DEL FLASHBACK ––––––––

– ¿Por qué no quería que supiera? – preguntó el rubio

– Cuando le pregunté me dijo que tal vez no pudiera volver a visitarte, así que no quería dejarte esperando.

– Entonces… después de todo fuiste tu quien me salvó, diste la alarma…

– Harry te sacó de allí

– Porque tu le avisaste, además tú me llevaste a San Mungo

– ¡Porque se preocupó por ti¡Harry me pidió que te siguiera y también que te llevara a San Mungo!

– ¿Hay algo que le hayas negado? – preguntó burlón y Luna agachó la mirada – ¿Qué sucede¿dije algo malo?

– Harry me pidió que me mudase con él…

– ¿Eso no es bueno?

– No para mí – dijo triste la chica

– ¿Lo amas? – preguntó el chico y ella asintió

– Pero no soy correspondida, él me tiene mucho cariño pero no me ama y… no quiero que esté solo…

– Luna, espero que un día te corresponda

– Eso no va a pasar – dijo triste – creo que es hora de ir a clase

– Que tengas buen día, Luna

– Gracias, igual para ti – sonrió triste y se fue

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gracias por leer, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capi, he tenido algunos problemas con mi editora (la persona que se encarga de pasarlo a la PC y revisar mis faltas de ortografía) pero al final ustedes son quienes me dicen que tan mal o bien les ha parecido, por favor déjenme un comentario que nada les cuesta ¿siiii? (v) gracias por los comentarios pasados, los he disfrutado mucho… besos para todas las personas que me leen –––––––––––––––––––––– Joako –––––––––––––––––


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond The Darkness of Night__**

**By: Negai No Rei**_**  
**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la W. B. solo la trama me pertenece y el personaje original. Este es un trabajo creado por y para fans sin fines de lucro. (Lo que es igual a "no gano nada no me demanden")

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o mentes cerradas. Slash, Lemon, Violación y Lenguaje fuerte. Este escritor no se hace responsable de los daños mentales causados al leer el fic.

N/A: Trato de actualizar regularmente, pero mi editora está haciendo hasta lo imposible para retrazarlo (aja se va de alcohólica y no invita ¬¬) (Ed: No me voy de alcohólica, voy a socializar ) Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad estoy un poco ciscado porque en la escuela me dijeron que no sirvo para escribir y es mi sueño un día escribir un libro TT en otras cosas espero poder actualizar más pronto, por lo menos un capi por semana aprovechando que la señorita se ha quedado sin Internet.

** Capitulo 3: Solitaria Nochebuena  
**

No comprendía aún por qué, aquel día… hacía apenas unos cuantos días la persona por la que su corazón latía tan rápidamente le había besado, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo de conocerle aún se paralizaba¿Por qué volvió a atacarlo el miedo si él también lo deseaba?

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, hacía un aire helado y nevaba, suspiró y llevó su vaso de Güisqui de Fuego a la boca, pensó que sería agradable la compañía de aquella persona, pero con lo que había pasado no había más esperanzas para él.

–––––––– FLASHBACK ––––––––

Salía de su aula después de una clase pesada, creyó que sería bueno tomar un largo baño caliente en su tina con una botella de vino tinto Muggle, después de todo algo sabían hacer los Muggles…

– Profesor Stroievsky – escuchó detrás de él y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que creyó que saldría disparado de su pecho – ¿Tuvo hoy un buen día? – preguntó con un tono bastante meloso

–No puedo quejarme – dijo el hombre impasible como era su costumbre – ¿Qué tal estuvo el suyo, Profesor Snape¿Ha logrado que atiendan "la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones"? O ¿hay quienes no hayan logrado entender "la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes"? – sonrió burlón incitando a un acostumbrado duelo de palabras.

– Me pregunto si debo tomarlo a burla o sentirme halagadote que recordara mi discurso inicial, teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha tomado clases conmigo… no muchos lo recuerdan… – dijo Severus acercándose peligrosamente

– Supongo que no está de más actualizarse, todo pierde su efecto con el tiempo…

– Aunque a veces el efecto es más fuerte ¿No crees? – preguntó Snape a un palmo de narices del otro, tratando de sentir su aroma

– Supongo que – tembló un poco – todo depende del tema a tratar – la cercanía del hombre lo ponía nervioso, él trataba con todas sus fuerzas (que en ese momento no eran muchas) de mantener su apariencia indiferente…

Severus sonrió al notar el sonrojo involuntario del otro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos trató de besarlo pero el otro retrocedió soltándose.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre consternado

– Y…yo… – dijo nervioso pero en un segundo se recuperó y recobró su máscara de indiferencia – ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesas? Y en todo caso no soy tan fácil…

El hombre frente a él reaccionó molesto, cerró os puños con fuerza y tragó saliva…

– Si no me equivoco – comenzó a decir, su voz era fría y firme, tal cómo la recordaba de siempre – Has sido tú quien ha estado provocándome ¿Me crees idiota¿Crees que no noto la forma en que me miras cuando crees que nadie te observa¿Crees que no percibo tus temblores cuando notas mi cercanía? Y sobre todo ¿crees que soy tan insensible e indiferente que no puedo caer en tu juego?

Severus Snape le aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, era considerablemente más alto que su prisionero y lo sostuvo por las muñecas para evitar cualquier movimiento no deseado. Besó su cuello, recorriendo con deleite cada centímetro de piel. Subió un poco y mordió su oreja, succionando ligeramente el lóbulo de la misma.

En ese momento, Donovan comenzó a sentirse extrañamente inseguro, las piernas le temblaba de tal modo que si Snape no lo estuviese sosteniendo se caería al suelo; sintió mido y aumentaba a cada segundo de una forma impresionante.

– ¡Severus!... ¡Para por favor!– exclamó con voz aterrada a pesar de que el más grande lo sentía vibrar bajo sus caricias – ¡Por favor, detente!

Severus se separó sorprendido al escuchar la suplica y la voz quebrada de su prisionero, sólo así pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del otro; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el terror se reflejaba en ellos; dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro níveo. El más grande soltó su agarre y el otro se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Se sentía débil, estaba realmente aterrado… miles de imágenes recorrían la mente de Donovan, se agolpaban dolorosamente como dardos en su cabeza.

Sintió a Severus acuclillarse frente a él y rodearlo en un cálido abrazo; tuvo que contener el impulso de refugiarse en su pecho. Hizo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, separó al otro sin brusquedad, se levantó y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra.

Corrió hasta su habitación, apenas cerró la puerta y se desplomó, su llanto comenzó a salir involuntariamente, no entendía como y tampoco por qué, pero necesitaba llorar como hacía muchos años no lo hacía. Como pudo se levantó y llegó a su cama en la que se tendió a llorar como cuando era un niño.

——————— FIN DEL FLASHBACK ————————

Terminó su vaso de güisqui, bajó del alfeizar y cerró la ventana, tenía la cara colorada por el frío y sentía la nariz congelada. Se frotó las manos y las tendió hacia la chimenea para llevarlos luego a su rostro.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina, sacó un paquete del frigorífico, leyó algunas indicaciones, lo desenvolvió y lo metió al microondas… después de todo los inventos muggles servían para algo…

°°°

– Te noto pensativo desde que llegaste, Severus – comentó el rubio de ojos grises frente al hombre

– No es nada – dijo intentando sonreír – Dime qué es tan importante que solo Lovegood, Longbottom, Weasley y tú pueden hacer

– Minerva no nos ha dicho nada y Lupin nos evita lo más que puede, sabe que le preguntaremos de qué se trata

– ¿Tienes alguna idea? – preguntó el hombre con curiosidad

– En realidad no… nadie ha soltado prenda ¿Alguna novedad en el trabajo?

– Curiosamente mis alumnos son aún más difíciles que cuando trabajaba aquí – suspiro

– Las cosas se hacen más difíciles con la edad – bromeó el rubio

– También Harry bromea con eso – dijo pensativo el hombre

– ¿Harry?

– Me tiene preocupado ¿sabes? – y el rubio arqueó una ceja – creo que está muy solo

– No lo creo, Weasley y Granger siempre están con él…

– Te equivocas, esa parejita se ha dedicado arduamente a lo suyo, además… Harry trabaja bastante duro, apenas sale de su despacho y cuando lo hace se lo pasa entrenando con el escuadrón, apenas lo veo en el comedor o en la sala de maestros y solo habla conmigo

– ¿Por qué te preocupa Potter? – preguntó el rubio mirando a su padrino de forma extraña

– Porque noté algo extraño en su mirada, no es la misma del chico de once años que conocí aquí o la del valiente Gryffindor que peleaba contra Voldemort… es como si algo dentro de él se hubiera apagado

– Tal vez no miraste bien… – dijo Draco tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que al hombre que tenía enfrente

– ¿Lo odias¿Le guardas algún rencor después de todo?

– Solo… trato de corresponder al sentimiento…

– Él no te odia – soltó el hombre – Se preocupa por ti, me hace sus tres preguntas rigurosas cada que tenemos oportunidad de hablar

– ¿Preguntas?

– Si, me mira y me pregunta "¿Te ha escrito¿Cómo se encuentra¿Le va bien?" – comentó con voz monótona como quien recita un discurso aprendido

– Y… ¿Qué le respondes? – preguntó el rubio sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

– Que te pregunte él mismo – dijo el mayor intrigado por la actitud de su ahijado que lo miró sorprendido – Por cierto, me invitó a Grimauld Place a pasar navidad, le dije que vendría contigo y que Lovegood estaría aquí, creí que vendría pues pasé a Grimauld place y no lo encontré, tampoco estaba en la escuela…

– Eso te preocupó más ¿cierto?

– Después de todo es nochebuena, nadie merece pasarla solo en estas fechas

– Luna me contó que a ella le pidió que se mudase con él y ella lo rechazó

– ¿En serio?

– Creo que la afectaría emocionalmente

– ¿Te preocupa esa chica?

– Longbottom y yo somos los que hablamos a veces con ella, por lo demás es una chica solitaria, regularmente habla con Myrttle por los pasillos

– Siempre ha sido así, regularmente no se escapa de los comentarios hirientes y las bromas pesadas…

– Es una buena chica, bastante lista y regularmente su charla es amena, además de que siempre se preocupa por los demás

– Me alegro que la tengas en alta estima – sonrió el mayor

°°°°

Abrió la puerta después de quitar los hechizos de seguridad, lo recibió aquel peculiar olor a madera y pergamino viejo, se guitó la capa y el abrigo, dejó la sombrilla y las prendas humedecidas por la nieve en el perchero de la entrada y, con un movimiento de varita, prendió la chimenea. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones y vio como se levantaba el polvo acumulado, hizo otro movimiento de varita y el polvo desapareció.

Se levantó un momento y fue directamente al minibar que se encontraba extremadamente cerca, después de todo la casa en Valle de Godric no había sido nunca grande, tomó la primera botella que encontró y después de servirse en un vaso se llevó ambos a la mesa de centro, se descalzó y se tumbó sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso e hizo una mueca de desagrado ¿qué rayos era eso? Tomó la botella y leyó la etiqueta.

– "Vodka" – murmuró – Seguramente muggle

Pensó que no tenía idea de cómo se tomaba eso pero él lo que quería era beber y olvidarse de su situación actual; quería olvidar que Luna había rechazado su oferta de vivir con él, negándole su compañía, y sobre todo olvidar que todos se habían olvidado de él después de vencer al Lord.

Después de un rato y media botella de vodka "en las rocas", se sintió patético y pensó que sería bueno salir y tomar el fresco. Se apareció frente al Caldero Chorreante, se apretó bien el abrigo y entró; había algunos cuantos en las mesas, se sentó en los asientos de la barra y pidió a Tom Güisqui de Fuego.

– Déjame la botella, Tom – pidió Harry

– Mal clima ¿eh? – sonrió el viejo cantinero con voz rasposa

– Bastante frío – respondió Harry

– Deprimentes estas fechas – dijo una tercera voz – le recuerdan a uno su miseria a cada segundo ¿cierto?

– Profesor Stroievsky – saludó Harry muy serio con un asentimiento de su cabeza – No esperaba encontrarle por aquí

– De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar aquí – sonrió el hombre bobamente y Harry supo que estaba ebrio – no esperaba encontrarme contigo – otra sonrisa boba y un hipido – ¿Qué rayos estás tomando?

– Güisqui de Fuego – respondió Harry ásperamente

– ¿Por qué me odias, Potter? – Preguntó el hombre pidiendo a señas lo mismo que Harry bebía – Yo no te he hecho nada malo

Y era cierto, aunque también era cierto que lo odiaba desde que rescató a Draco de sus garras y desde que supo que era él el más temido y más cercano mortífago del Lord, casi su mano derecha.

– No lo odio – mintió – Simplemente me es indiferente

– No me mientas, Potter – sonrió amargamente esta vez – es por ese chico, Malfoy ¿cierto?

– Cierto – dijo Harry – y por todos esos muggles inocentes y también por Krum y por Wood y todos esos magos y brujas que mataste a sangre fría, no entiendo cómo es que te exoneraron después de aquello

– Eran ellos o yo – dijo cínico – además tú también tienes cola que te pisen

– Es diferente, yo solo maté a una persona

– Pero mataste… eso te hace igual a mí – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos – en serio tienes ojos hermosos – dijo acariciando el rostro del chico que lo rechazó

– No vuelvas a tocarme – dijo molesto Harry

– Como digas, yo solo quería charlar, después de todo ambos estamos patéticamente solos esta noche

– Aún así, no vuelvas a tocarme, ya bastante hemos hablado

– Dime, Potter – dijo recargándose de espaldas a la barra – ¿Qué hace un gran héroe como tú bebiendo solo en una noche de fiesta?

Harry se molestó, tomó su botella y le pagó a Tom, dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha. Salio del lugar rumbo al callejón Diagon, el lugar estaba lleno de personas haciendo compras de último minuto.

– No me sigas, tu compañía no es grata – dijo molesto notando que el hombre iba tras él

– ¿A dónde piensas ir tú solo? – preguntó divertido el otro

– A cualquier lado lejos de ti y de aquí

– Escuché que las tabernas de Hogsmeade tienen buen ambiente estas fechas

– ¿Y qué te detiene? – preguntó Harry ansioso de librarse de él

– En realidad quisiera… me gustaría que me acompañaras

La expresión molesta de Harry cambió, no perdía nada, así no pasaba solo la noche, además el hombre seguramente lo olvidaría al siguiente día.

– Está bien, vamos – dijo seco – podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade

– Como gustes – sonrió victorioso

––––––––––––––——————————

Espero sus comentarios, sé que surgen nuevas dudas, esas se irán aclarando poco a poco, tal vez sea tiempo de pedir su opinión, simplemente necesito que me digan el nombre que más les agrade para un "amigo de la infancia" de Donovan cuya participación será breve pero crucial… dos nombres me rondan la mente, uno es Johan y el otro es Dieter… cualquiera de los dos, solo recordar que ambos son extranjeros :P gracias de antemano y espero sus comentarios. Joako.


	4. Chapter 4

** Beyond The Darkness of Night **

**By: Negai No Rei**_**  
**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la W. B. solo la trama me pertenece y el personaje original. Este es un trabajo creado por y para fans sin fines de lucro. (Lo que es igual a "no gano nada no me demanden")

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o mentes cerradas. Slash, Lemon, Violación y Lenguaje fuerte. Este escritor no se hace responsable de los daños mentales causados al leer el fic.

N/A: Gracias a tods por sus comentarios, es difícil para un chico tratar de sobresalir entre tantas talentosas chicas… me he estado apurando con los capis, pero ahora resulta que mi editora aparte de no tener Internet ha pescado un resfriado muy fuerte por tomárselas frías y ahora estoy tratando de hacer caldo de pollo para animarla (no se ni pizca de cocina) espero no tardar con el siguiente, gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 4: ****¿Sorpresa?****  
**

Hubo de madrugada una gran movilización dentro del castillo, Severus escuchó a Peeves canturreando entre risotadas y luego lo vio a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Severus? – preguntó Draco saliendo de la habitación contigua con una pijama de franela a cuadros que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño

– No lo sé – dijo el hombre – pero pretendo averiguarlo

– ¡Merlín! – exclamó una chica alterada corriendo dónde McGonagall – ¡Merlín! – era lo único que exclamaba

– Lovegood –la alcanzó Draco corriendo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Es Harry – dijo asustada – ¡está en la entrada!

– Parece que aceptó tu invitación, Severus

– ¿Qué sucede, Luna? – Preguntó Snape al ver la expresión de la chica

– Está completamente borracho, y no viene solo – dijo la chica y Draco sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies – Debo avisar a McGonagall

La mujer apareció por las escaleras de mármol apenas pronunció su nombre, no tenía buen semblante y remus iba tras ella.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo, Minerva? – preguntó el hombre de negro

– Si, Severus, acompáñanos por favor… Draco, Luna, vallan a mi despacho después de meter a los alumnos de vuelta a sus camas

Todos obedecieron, al poco rato, Severus entraba cargando a Harry mientras Remus luchaba por sostener el peso de Donovan sobre su espalda. Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall que en alguna ocasión había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore.

– ¡Por Godric Gryffindor, Harry! – exclamó la mujer suministrándole algunas pociones y también al otro – ¿Qué pretendes llegando de ese modo?

– Era una sorpresa, Minerva – dijo riendo bobamente tal cómo había visto reír a Donovan en el Caldero Chorreante – yo… creí que sería bue…. Que sería buenaidea sorprenderte

– En todo caso – dijo la mujer tratando de mantener la cordura – ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando bebiste de esa forma? – los ojos verdes se oscurecieron

– ¡No me regañes, Minerva! – dijo con voz atropellada

– Mejor los llevamos a la enfermería y hablamos mañana con ellos – dijo Remus muy serio

– ¡Remus! – Exclamó Harry – ¿No te da gusto verme?

El lupino alcanzó a agachar la cabeza, volteándose para no verlo, Harry sintió que algo en su interior se rompía y le dirigió una mirada resentida.

– ¡Olvídalo, Potter! – Dijo el otro hombre – ¡aquí ni tu ni yo somos bienvenidos, mejor nos vamos!

– No los dejaré irse de aquí en ese estado – dijo Severus – yo me encargo de ambos – añadió mirando con reproche a Remus y éste lo miró extrañado

– Severus – llamó Harry muy serio y agregó – Perdóname, soy un cobarde

Minerva y Remus se quedaron de una pieza al escucharlo y aún más al ver que Severus lo abrazaba con cariño y ternura.

– Todo está bien, Harry – le susurró al oído – Ven, tienes que descansar – y se dirigió al otro hombre – Donovan, tú también tienes que descansar.

Dicho esto, Draco y Luna llegaron, entre los dos llevaron a Harry a la enfermería mientras Severus se ocupaba de donovan.

El siguiente fue un día ajetreado, el rumor se había extendido entre los profesores y algunos de los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo hacían conjeturas al respecto. Minerva estaba molesta y remus se veía decepcionado. Severus había pasado la noche en la enfermería y Draco preparando pociones. Luna no había pegado el ojo, se veía cansada y preocupada.

Harry despertó primero, tenía resaca y una sensación de haber hecho algo malo. Severus le acercó una copa con una poción.

–Así que no fue un sueño – dijo Harry con voz triste

– Bébetela toda, te quitará la resaca – dijo Severus

– Lamento darte problemas – dijo Harry –No pensaba venir

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó el hombre

– El alcohol me dio el valor para hacerlo – dijo triste mirando la copa de la poción entre sus manos – el alcohol y una estúpida charla

– Con Stroievsky – dijo Severus – No sabía que se frecuentaran

– En realidad no – dijo Harry y le relató a grandes rasgos la aventura de la noche pasada – Debí quedarme en casa

– No sé que decir, Harry…

– No digas nada… recuerdo perfecto la mirada de Remus, soy un estúpido, cobarde y patético intento de hombre

– No pude haberlo dicho mejor – dijo Draco entrando con un montón de frascos y severus le reprochó con la mirada

– No debiste molestarte – dijo Harry mirándolo de forma extraña

– Lo hice solo porque Severus me lo pidió – dijo gélido el rubio y miró a Harry, Severus tenía razón, nada quedaba ya del León que había conocido. Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Harry se levantó, tomó su capa y su varita y se calzó preparándose para irse. Su mirada estaba realmente apagada y lucía pálido y ojeroso.

– ¿A dónde rayos vas? – Preguntó Severus – aquí debes muchas explicaciones, no puedes solo tomar tus cosas e irte.

– No sé si pueda soportar esto, Severus

– Si puedes, y tienes que hacerlo si es que queda algo de Harry Potter en ti

– ¡Harry! – Exclamó Luna entrando en la enfermería – Te traje café y algo ligero para desayunar ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Luna… – algo brilló en su corazón – G… Gracias… no me lo merezco… no después de lo de anoche

– Todos cometemos errores, anda, acuéstate y come algo, no voy a dejar que te vayas – terminó empujando al chico en la cama y arropándolo después de poner la bandeja de comida en la mesita de al lado

– ¡Así que Potter tiene suerte! – Interrumpió una voz petulante y fría – ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

– Estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts – dijo Snape acercándose con la poción – Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor

– Gracias, Severus

– ¿Se conocen? – le preguntó Luna a Snape

– Somos compañeros de trabajo – dijo Harry

– Oh… yo creí…

– No es mi tipo – dijo Harry sonriendo

– Tampoco Potter es el mío – se defendió Donovan

– Perfecto – dijo Harry – todo arreglado

– No me he olvidado de nada, Potter, no creí que tuvieras el valor de venir realmente y menos aún de traerme

– No lo tuve – dijo sincero Harry – lo hice porque estaba borracho

– ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Preguntó Luna y recibió un intento de sonrisa como respuesta

– No creo que lo esté – dijo Donovan – me alegra ver que tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, Harry

– Tú también tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti – dijo Harry con la mirada perdida

– McGonagall está bastante molesta – comentó Luna

– Lo supongo… ¿Has visto a Remus?

– Si, no lucía contento, vendrán en cuanto Draco les haya avisado

– ¿Draco? – preguntó Harry mirándola significativamente

– Oh… es… bueno….

– Se llevan bien ¿Eh? – Dijo Harry – me alegro

– Buenos días Sr. Potter – la voz de Minerva McGonagall iba llena de reproche

– B… Buenos días, Minerva – Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta cuándo vio a Remus. Severus se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, Harry le agradeció con la mirada.

– ¿Tienes algo que comentar, Harry? – Preguntó Minerva

–Yo… lo lamento, lamento haberme presentado de ese modo, lamento haberlos preocupado, no tengo excusa…

– No, no la tienes – dijo Remus – En toda mi vida no creí jamás sentirme tan decepcionado de ti, Harry

De los ojos verdes brotaron dos gruesas lágrimas, Severus puso una mano en su hombro y Luna tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

– Lo lamento… – dijo con voz ahogada mirando las sábanas como si en la vida no hubiese otra cosa más interesante

– Creo que estás actuando precipitadamente, Remus

– Cuándo sea tu ahijado quien esté en esta situación lo entenderás, Severus – dijo molesto Remus

– Draco nunca estará en esta situación, Remus – se defendió

– ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

– El hecho de que me ocupo de él, a Draco no le falta una carta o dos a la semana, nos vemos una vez al mes o antes si es posible, estamos en contacto regularmente, el sabe que…

– Tal vez tu trabajo te lo permite, Severus

– ¿Y a ti no? – Preguntó Harry – ¿te acuerdas qué fue lo que me escribiste en mi cumpleaños, Remus?

– Yo… no lo recuerdo…

– Nada – dijo el chico de ojos verdes – fue Luna quien escribió "Remus y Ron te envían saludos", supongo que lo puso por cuenta propia, tal vez estabas ocupado calificando ensayos en pleno junio…

– Bien… ¿Ahora quién está decepcionado? – dijo Donovan "al más puro estilo Snape"

– A ti nadie te metió en esto – dijo Remus molesto

– Yo lo hice al traerlo aquí – dijo Harry y Donovan se quedó helado – y si él tiene que irse, me voy también

– Sabes que aquí eres bienvenido cuando gustes, Harry – dijo McGonagall – y tus invitados también

– Gracias – dijo el chico – Es un colega del trabajo, Donovan Stroievsky; Donovan, la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el Profesor Remus Lupin, ellos se encargan de esta escuela

– Un placer conocerles, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, sobre todo de usted, profesora, Severus la tiene en muy buena estima

– Severus – dijo Remus muy serio y claramente molesto – ¿Desde cuándo crees saber tanto sobre Harry?

– Desde que tiene la paciencia de escucharme – dijo Harry sin mirarlo, observando el plato de comida que tenía frente a él

– Si, mi padrino es muy bueno escuchando a los demás – dijo Draco entrando al lugar – Ahora, como diría Poppy "esto es una enfermería, no un salón de charlas"

Todos salieron del lugar a excepción de Draco y Severus, Luna se había llevado consigo la bandeja con la comida que había llevado a Harry ahora vacía. Harry miraba las sábanas entre triste y molesto.

– Estas disfrutando esto ¿cierto? – preguntó sin mirarlo

– Claro, mira como me río – contestó sarcástico Draco – Es hilarante esta situación, ver a Harry Potter tocar fondo, no creí que fueras tan débil – añadió de manera bastante cruel

– Supongo… – dudó – que he perdido las ganas de luchar, me convertí en lo que odiaba

– ¿En Voldemort? – Bromeó Draco al ver que Harry no seguía el juego de las discusiones, Harry hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa – ¿Qué sucede, Potter?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado

– ¿Dónde quedó Harry Potter¿Dónde quedó el muchacho que discutía conmigo interminablemente¿El que me retaba constantemente?

– Enterrado en algún lugar del pasado – dijo en un suspiro bastante triste

– Estás siendo demasiado melodramático – acusó el rubio – tal vez necesitas que te acomoden el cerebro… ¿Qué has estado leyendo últimamente?

– Malfoy… – Harry y Severus lo miraban extrañados, el rubio obviamente se esforzaba por hacer reír al de ojos verdes.

La verdad era que ni él sabía por qué lo hacía, tal vez había influido el comentario que su padrino había hecho, tal vez el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en aquel encuentro o simplemente la idea egoísta de no pasar una "infeliz navidad" después de cinco años de haber pasado las mejores gracias a su padrino.

– Así que esto es lo que queda de aquel rubio terco y malhumorado que conocí hace unos años – comentó Donovan

– Ni siquiera lo menciones – dijo Draco muy serio – ¿A qué has venido?

– A acompañar a Potter – dijo intentando ocultar su sorpresa, pues no esperaba que le preguntara – Lo he encontrado ayer y lo convencí de que aceptara la invitación de Snape… es un chico orgulloso ¿saben?

– De eso me he dado cuenta – farfulló Snape – pero algo me dice que ese no es el único motivo de tu visita

Y tenía razón, la verdad era que no quería pasar solo las fiestas de nueva cuenta, no quería sentirse patético y mucho menos recordar aquellas fiestas en la Mansión Riddle, eran recuerdos que lo herían muy profundamente.

Por otro lado creyó que la mejor compañía en esos momentos sería ese hombre de ojos negros que hacía que si cabeza diera vueltas y su estómago volviera a sentir aquella "estúpida" sensación de colegiala enamorada.

– Ambos pasaríamos solos la navidad así que lo he invitado y he aceptado tu oferta – dijo Harry al ver que Donovan veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

– Así que es tu lugar de "última opción" – dijo Draco molesto y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

– ¡No! – Reaccionó Harry manoteando para disculparse – es solo que… yo no quería incomodar – terminó avergonzado

– ¡Mira que sigues siendo un cabeza dura, Potter! – Sonrió el rubio – La navidad es para pasarla entre los seres que uno ama, no importa que, cuando eres querido no importa que llegues sin avisar o las pequeñas riñas, en navidad todo se olvida para poder tener recuerdos hermosos…

– Malfoy… – balbuceó el moreno asombrado

– Escúchame, Potter – comenzó el rubio con voz firme – yo… nunca había tenido una feliz navidad con mis padres, la verdad todo siempre era mera apariencia, ellos aprovechaban para ir a cualquier parte lo bastante lejos el uno del otro y me dejaban en casa a cargo de los elfos… hasta que comencé a vivir con Severus, mi primera navidad feliz fue estando ocultos en la casa de los gritos, los dos solos… pero al fin felices… y desde ese momento me dije a mí mismo que no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir… y ahora que te veo… no quiero que estas fiestas las pases solo, por muy cretino que seas…no lo mereces.

– Yo… tampoco necesito tu lástima, Malfoy – dijo Harry cabizbajo apretando las sábanas con fuerza y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho – pero me alegro que puedas pasarla con alguien – así que después de todo era por él mismo, por Malfoy… él lo hacía todo para no pasarla mal con su conciencia…

Draco se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado, dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más. Había juntado todo su coraje para decir a Harry todo aquello, se había tragado todo s orgullo para pedirle que se quedara y… era cierto… lo había hecho sonar como si estuviese mostrando lástima, lo había hecho al final, había sido un Malfoy otra vez. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso y se prometió ser más directo.

– Tú si que sabes echarlo a perder – rió burlón Donovan después de un rato – si quieres aguar la fiesta solo llama a Harry Potter…

– ¿Por qué no te callas un momento? – Dijo Harry enfadado haciendo que Snape se echara atrás de un salto – Porque… solo… cállate… ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa¡No debí dejar que me convencieras de venir aquí¡Merlín¡Me has utilizado y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora¿Por qué rayos eres tan egoísta¿Por qué…¿POR QUE TENÍAS QUE HACERME VENIR AQUÍ? – Harry se levantó de la cama, aventó a un preocupado Severus y salió por dónde minutos antes había salido Draco.

– ¿Por qué lo has usado así? – Preguntó Severus mirando furioso al hombre acostado en la cama – Eso ha sido muy egoísta

– Quería verte – dijo el rubio mirando al techo – pensé que solo podría hacerlo si él me traía… – su actitud había cambiado, ya no era frío ni calculador, parecía nervioso y sincero

– ¿Para qué querías verme? – preguntó molesto Severus

– Quería disculparme por la escena del otro día… no sé por qué me he puesto tan mal… y ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, he sido yo quien ha comenzado el juego, sin embargo… no creí que cayeras en él

– ¿Por qué?

– No creí que fueras el tipo de persona que se fijaría… que se fijaría en alguien como yo… además siempre pensé que era Potter quien te importaba

– ¿Potter? – Abrió mucho los ojos y luego una sonrisa divertida asomó en sus labios – ¿Por qué abría de ser precisamente Harry?

– Te he observado desde hace tiempo, te resulta difícil negarle algo al morenito….

– Porque es encantador cuando quiere algo… como un niño pequeño – sonrió Snape – deberías intentar conocerlo, pero definitivamente no es para mí, si no par cierto rubio, creí que te darías cuenta.

– Creo que apenas caí en la cuenta – dijo avergonzado el de ojos azules

– ¿A pesar de la escena en aquella casa mientras entrenabas a Draco? – preguntó asombrado – En todo caso ¿por qué empezaste el juego si estabas tan seguro de que no iba a caer?

– Bueno yo… – miró a la ventana otra vez – creí que vivir con una ilusión era mejor que no haber hecho nada…

– "No hay peor intento que el que no se hace" – murmuró Severus para sí mismo – eres un tonto… – sonrió el hombre – descansa, te mostraré el castillo después, pasaremos juntos la navidad.

———— ———— ————

Uno más, espero que esta vez haya quedado más claro todo, ehm… las cosas van clareando pero no por eso serán más fáciles, espero que les siga gustando y no olviden que sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir con esto… ehm… sigo buscando el nombre del próximo personaje… ustedes deciden, Johann o Dieter….


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond The Darkness of Night__

By: Negai No Rei_**  
**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la W. B. solo la trama me pertenece y el personaje original. Este es un trabajo creado por y para fans sin fines de lucro. (Lo que es igual a "no gano nada no me demanden")

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad o mentes cerradas. Slash, Lemon, Violación y Lenguaje fuerte. Este escritor no se hace responsable de los daños mentales causados al leer el fic.

N/A: Gracias a tods por sus comentarios, es difícil para un chico tratar de sobresalir entre tantas talentosas chicas… después de todo ha servido que esta chica (Atabik San) esté enferma, se ha puesto a su trabajo para tratar de pasar el rato y olvidar su molesta enfermedad jajaja y yo que ni una sopa de pollo he podido hacer XD pobrecilla…

**Capitulo 5¿Feliz Navidad? **

Harry iba bajando ya las escaleras de mármol, iba tan molesto que ni siquiera notó a Peeves intentando molestarlo. Luna se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió a su encuentro, pero paró en seco al ver el rostro de su amigo.

– Harry ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz dulce

– No – respondió seco – di por favor a todos que no se preocupen, pararé la navidad como lo había planeado, me voy a casa.

– ¿Sólo así? – preguntó ella triste

– Lo lamento, Luna – dijo – me ha dado gusto verte pero… no pretendo ser una molestia, yo… he causado muchos problemas y no me he sentido a gusto; por favor, da mis disculpas a Minerva y a Remus y pasa una feliz navidad ¿Quieres? – la abrazó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

———— ———— ————

– Lo he hecho todo mal – dijo Draco en su despacho a un comprensivo Severus – Él tiene razón, le he hecho creer que lo que sentía era lástima… ¿Crees que algún día regrese?

– No lo sé – dijo Severus – Harry está… "roto"… – dijo el hombre

– ¿Roto? – preguntó intrigado Draco

– Así le he llamado… supongo que también lo has sentido, cuando hay ese sentimiento en el pecho, esa sensación de que algo se rompe cada vez más y más…

– Hasta que llega el momento en que crees que ya no se va a arreglar – terminó el rubio de ojos grises

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y entró una muy triste Luna, parecía haber estado llorando y por la expresión de su rostro no era un motivo cualquiera.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Luna? – preguntó Draco preocupado

– Se fue… – dijo por toda respuesta – Dijo que regresaría a casa… no pude detenerlo… solo… se fue…

– ¿Harry dejó el castillo? – preguntó Severus temiendo la respuesta

– Está herido – dijo la chica – mucho… él… está herido por dentro… – se tocó el pecho – cuando me abrazó… he sentido mucho dolor y… no pude dejar de llorar… él no llora, se contiene, tengo miedo…

Hay ocasiones en las que un mago o bruja, sentimentalmente ligado a otro; sin importar si se trata de padre, madre, tío, amigo o pareja sentimental; desarrolla la capacidad de sentir por el contacto, un poco de lo que otra persona siente, estos magos o brujas suelen llamarse a sí mismos "empatas" y son muy pocos quienes en realidad llegan a desarrollarlo o a controlarlo como es debido. No existe ningún entrenamiento para este don, puesto que aún no se conoce cómo es que se llega a desarrollar.

– Remus terminó de romperlo – dijo Draco – Tenemos que avisar a McGonagall

Los tres salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al de la directora; en el camino encontraron a Donovan vagando por el pasillo con expresión desorientada.

– ¡Donovan! – exclamó Severus – ¿Qué haces fuera de la enfermería?

– Me aburrí de estar ahí solo

– Ven aquí, no quiero que te pierdas o que andes solo por ahí – dijo el enigmático profesor

– ¿Qué ocurre? Se ven preocupados – observó el rubio

– Harry se marchó – dijo Luna – tenemos que avisar a la directora

– Así que después de todo se acobardó – murmuró Donovan

– Él no es un cobarde – dijo Draco sin mirarlo y con los dientes y puños apretados – él no se acobarda y más vale que no vuelvas a meterte con él, no tienes derecho siquiera de mencionar su nombre… él es mil veces más valiente y más valioso de lo que puedes aspirar a ser en tu patética vida…

– Ah – suspiró Donovan sin inmutarse – veo que sigues enojado…

– Vamos, Draco – Luna lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló – tenemos que ir con McGonagall

– Veo que es linda la damita, es una lástima que Harry no pueda verlo ¿no crees?

Luna agachó la cabeza, eso le había dolido, Draco apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y siguieron caminando. Ambos llegaron dónde la directora, ella los recibió muy seria, habían interrumpido una charla con el subdirector, Remus Lupin y ambos parecían serios.

– Lamento interrumpir – dijo Luna bastante tímida – pero creo que…

– No lo sé, Minerva, Harry puede quedarse, pero ese hombre no me da buena espina

– Yo… esto… – llamaba Luna tímida

– Es invitado de Harry, Remus; además parece que Severus también lo conoce

– Eso también me preocupa… Severus no es lo que se dice un santo

– Harry se fue hace un momento – Explotó Draco al sentirse ignorado – Se fue solo y no se le veía bien

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Minerva y Remus al unísono

– Ya dije lo que tenía que decir – dijo Draco tratando de ocultar su molestia – Y… Sr. Lupin me sentiría más cómodo si de ahora en adelante pudiera cuidar sus palabras, pueden herir a la gente… – terminó y salió muy serio de allí

– Luna – llamó Minerva – ¿Qué quiso decir Draco?

– Que Harry se ha ido del castillo

– ¿Ha dicho algo? – preguntó Remus preocupado y Luna quiso ignorarlo –Luna, por favor

– ¿En serio te preocupa o pretendes hacer más daño? – preguntó la chica mirando al hombre

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el Lupino

– Que Harry vino aquí en busca de apoyo y consuelo y le has tratado como a un criminal, fuiste rápido para juzgar, creíste que al venir borracho pretendía burlarse…

– ¿Entonces está bien que lo haga? – preguntó el hombre interrumpiéndola bruscamente – ¿Debo premiarlo por beber de ese modo? Soy su tutor, Luna; él está a mi cuidado…

– No lo parece… por estar a tu cuidado deberías tomarte el tiempo para averiguar que había detrás de ese "estúpido" comportamiento

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Averígualo tú mismo si en verdad te interesa – le dijo la chica

– Luna¿Harry te ha dicho si volvería? – preguntó Minerva

– No creo que vuelva – dijo Luna muy seria – dijo que por favor lo disculparas por todo, no quiso causar molestias y que volvería a casa…

– Luna – La voz de Remus sonaba serena – ¿Qué ocurre con Harry?

– Remus – Luna estaba realmente molesta con el hombre – creo que no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo, tu lo dijiste, eres su tutor y no has hecho nada por acercarte a él desde que dejó Hogwarts… Es Severus quien lo consuela y le escucha a pesar de que no es su obligación y no tiene un compromiso moral

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas tengo tiempo para mí

– Incluso Sirius se las arreglaba cuando huía de los dementores, cuando algo te interesa de verdad encuentras siempre una forma… ahora, si me disculpas… tengo cosas que hacer.

Luna salió de ahí y se dirigió a su despacho, conectó la red flu y metió la cabeza murmurando "Número 17, Grimauld Place" y al tiempo pareció ver un pasillo oscuro.

– Hola ¿hay alguien? – preguntó temerosa, después de todo esa casa lucía fría, oscura y tenebrosa, creyó comprender a Harry al pedirle que se mudase con él – Hola – repitió

– Do… Dobby está aquí, señorita, el amo no está y Dobby no sabe donde se encuentra…

– ¡Ah que lío! – suspiró ella – si lo ves dile que necesito verlo, por favor, Dobby

– Será un placer para Dobby servir a la señorita

– Gracias, Dobby, cuídate y Feliz Navidad

– Para usted también, señorita, Dobby es feliz de que la señorita sea amiga del amo

Luna se fue y se quedó bastante preocupada, unos minutos después entró Draco un poco enfurruñado, estuvo a punto de preguntarle el motivo pero entró justo detrás de él acompañado por Severus.

– ¡Ah! Veo que pasará Navidad con nosotros – dijo Luna sin mucho animo haciendo aparecer tres sillas y sentándose abatida tras su escritorio

– ¿No has tenido éxito? – Preguntó Draco amable

– No – dijo ella bastante triste – pareciera que se lo tragó la tierra, ya envié varias lechuzas y se me han devuelto, incluso usé la red Flu y Dobby me ha dicho que no lo ha visto.

– En ese caso… – dijo Draco pensativo con una mano en la barbilla y la otra rodeando su abdomen – iremos a buscarle, creo saber donde está; si queremos llegar antes que oscurezca, mejor nos damos prisa

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Draco? – preguntó Snape

– Iré a buscarlo – respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

– No me refiero a eso – dijo Snape golpeándose mentalmente

– No quiero que esté solo, no lo merece – dijo cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Luna se quedó un momento pensando, saltó de la silla con mirada ilusionada, corrió a su habitación y preparó una pequeña maleta de viaje y una túnica abrigadora, sonrió acomodándose el sombrero, sacó su escoba del armario. Era una bruja muy bonita, pero regularmente su mirada era triste y rara vez sonreía con ganas.

– ¿Qué pretenden el Dragón y tú? – preguntó Donovan intrigado

– Vamos a pasar navidad con Harry, si gustan pueden venir

– Pero no sabemos donde está – dijo Severus – ¿cómo se supone que van a encontrarlo?

– Porque cuando Harry quiere desaparecer, solo hay un lugar al que va y solo hay dos personas que saben exacto donde está: Remus y Draco

– ¡La casa de sus padres! – exclamó Severus. Luna asintió y Severus salió corriendo a buscar a Draco dejando a Luna y a Donovan solos

– Te incomoda mi presencia¿cierto? – preguntó él

– Nada personal – dijo la chica serena – me incomoda todo tipo de compañía, solo me siento a gusto con Draco y con Harry

– Eres bastante extraña – dijo dejándose caer sobre una silla

– Eso dicen – dijo Luna bajando la mirada

– No quise ofenderte – dijo el hombre – tampoco antes, solo probaba el temperamento del Dragón, pero supongo que pretendes evitar ser lastimada otra vez… por eso te alejas… nos pasa a muchos, pero tú lo manejas mejor que yo…

– que… ¿De qué estas hablando? – se sorprendió la chica

– Yo perdí el respeto por todos los demás, quise gritar de algún modo que yo era peligroso para que nadie se acercara, todo el dolor que había en mi corazón lo convertí en odio, rencor y resentimiento… eso solo me convirtió en un buen mortífago y Voldemort sabía como "alimentar al monstruo" dentro de mí.

– ¿Era eso lo que Voldemort pretendía que le enseñaras a Draco?

– Si, pero algo salió mal, Draco cambió sus sentimientos… el Lord me castigó de una forma brutal cuando Potter se lo llevó… y le odié por entrometido… odié a Potter en vez de odiar a Voldemort… – sonrió triste

– ¿Por qué a Harry? – preguntó asombrada

– Porque si lo odiaba a él, el Lord ya no me castigaría… – su mirada se ensombreció de pronto y Luna creyó estar frente a un niño pequeño que ha sido castigado duramente.

– En verdad eran duros sus castigos… y… por eso decidiste humillar a Harry ¿cierto?

– Te diste cuenta – sonrió triste otra vez – si, estaba celoso y resentido… además equivocado… creí que Snape y él…

– ¡No! – Exclamó asombrada – ¡No lo menciones¡Ellos no podrían!

– ¡Tranquila¡Te dije que estaba equivocado!... Creí que así Severus se decepcionaría de él, no creí causare tanto daño, no creí que ese hombre pudiera tener ese efecto sobre él…

– ¿Remus? – Preguntó Luna – Es lo más cercano que Harry tiene a un padre, Remus, su padre y su padrino estudiaron juntos, igual que Severus, pero ellos nunca se llevaron bien con Severus, diferencias de ideologías y tampoco era que fueran ningunos santos… en fin… como sabes, su padre murió a manos de Voldemort y su padrino Sirius a manos de Bellatrix y frente a los ojos de Harry… por lo tanto Remus es quien ha quedado como la figura paterna de Harry… comprenderás por qué le afecta tanto…

– Y ahora Severus cuida de él… – dijo Donovan pensativo

– También de Draco, él es su ahijado después de todo…

– ¿Y a ti quien te cuida? – preguntó el hombre

– Harry lo hace… también Draco… cuando no lo ve Harry – sonrió sonrojada – Los dos son muy buenos conmigo

– Harry es una buena persona por naturaleza – dijo Donovan pensativo nuevamente – en realidad tiene muy buen corazón

– Aunque últimamente no sonríe demasiado

– Ahora que lo mencionas… tampoco sonríe cuando está ebrio…

– ¡Luna! – Llamó Draco – ¿Nos vamos?

– Si – respondió tomando sus cosas – ¿Irás? – le preguntó a Donovan – Creo que Harry y tú tienen cosas de qué hablar

– Bien, pero no tengo mi escoba conmigo – dijo aparentando fastidio y cambiando su fachada por completo. A Luna le sorprendió la facilidad con la que cambiaba de humor.

– Podemos tomar una del colegio – dijo Snape moviendo su varita

En poco tiempo estaban los tres surcando los cielos, Draco lucía malhumorado y Snape tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

– Imagino el motivo de la expresión de Draco – dijo Luna tímida – sin embargo, me intriga la de Severus Snape

– No es nada – dijo el hombre – solo he tenido unas palabras con Lupin, eso es todo

– Creí que lucirías molesto – dijo Draco – Lupin y tú aún no se llevan bien

– nunca nos llevaremos bien, ese licántropo y sus amigos me deben muchas…

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó dubitativo

– Bueno… supongo que al fin he logrado superarlo en algo – sonrió

———— ———— ————

– Pero ni siquiera saben dónde se encuentra – decía Minerva a Severus y Draco

– Creo saber dónde se encuentra – dijo Draco – y si me equivoco, continuaré buscándolo

– Es peligroso que salgan ahora – dijo Lupin – La nieve está comenzando a caer y a como va el tiempo, seguro habrá ventiscas o tormentas

– ¡No importa¡Creí que tú de entre todas las personas lo entendería¡No quiero que esté solo!

– Draco, esa fue su decisión al salir del castillo, y si no dijo en dónde iba a estar fue porque no quería que lo encontráramos

– O porque nadie se lo preguntó – dijo Severus – además se supone que eres tú quien más lo conoce, deberías saber que no se encuentra bien.

– Si mí… si Harry se sintiera mal me lo diría, Severus, él sabe que puede acercarse a mí cuando lo necesite.

– Claro, para que puedas decir abiertamente lo decepcionado que estás de él…

–Sabes que no fue ningún chiste que se presentara de ese modo y en ese estado

– ¿Y no crees que si lo hizo fue porque tenía un problema? – preguntó Severus – ¡Merlín! Creí que lo entenderías

– ¿Debo entender que Harry se cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca? – preguntó Remus comenzando a molestarse

– Más bien diría que no quieres ver lo que en verdad sucede, Remus

– Y según tú ¿qué pasa, Severus?

– ¡Olvídalo! – dijo Draco molesto – Es su problema, Severus, cuándo pierda a Harry se dará cuenta, nosotros debemos irnos

– ¡Pero es Navidad! – dijo Minerva levantándose de un salto

– Precisamente – dijo Snape – no dejaremos que esté solo

– Bien – dijo Remus – si lo encuentran denle saludos de mi parte; yo no puedo abandonar así a Minerva

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Snape – ¡Abandonas a Harry cuando más te necesita! supongo que ya que Voldemort no es más una amenaza, el chico ya no vale lo que solía valer para ti…

– No digas eso, Severus, sabes que no es cierto…

– Como digas, Remus, pero esta vez no seré yo quien tenga el resentimiento del chico…

Severus y Draco dieron la vuelta y se fueron dejando a Remus y a McGonagall en lo que sería el principio de una extensa charla.

———— ———— ————

Sobrevolaron lo que parecía ser un extenso bosque, Draco dio un respingo e indicó que debían bajar.

– La mejor forma de llegar es a pié, de otro modo no veríamos la casa – explicó

– Y ¿Cómo es que Draco Malfoy sabe dónde encontrar a Potter?

– Eso no te interesa – contestó molesto el rubio al notar la burla en la voz de Donovan.

– Era una simple pregunta, Dragoncito – dijo divertido el hombre intentando bajar de la escoba – no era para que te molestaras

– Tu simple presencia es irritante – dijo el chico

Luna rió discreta, Severus y Draco la miraron, estaba mirando a Donovan que luchaba por bajar de la escoba y parecía que la escoba le llevaba ventaja.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la chica y Donovan sonrió

Severus no recordaba haberle visto sonreír de ese modo, era una sonrisa dulce y divertida pero ¿cómo lo había logrado Luna?

–Te lo agradezco – dijo aún sonriendo el hombre al recibir la ayuda de la chica – hace años que no monto una escoba

– Sólo es falta de práctica, pero seguro que la próxima lo haces sin ayuda – sonrió la chica amable

– Continuemos – dijo Draco ocultando su asombro

– Draco – llamó Luna – gracias – sonrió con dulzura y él se sonrojó. Severus la observaba con curiosidad.

Caminaron largo rato entre hierbas y árboles, llegaron a un claro y Donovan se tiró al suelo resoplando como un niño pequeño.

– Estoy realmente cansado – dijo el hombre – ¿No podemos aparecernos?

– Yo si – dijo Draco – ustedes no

– ¿Eso por qué? – preguntó el rubio mayor

– Porque no sabes con certeza donde está – dijo Snape bastante serio

– Ya estamos cerca – afirmó Luna

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Donovan

– Solo lo sé… – dijo tímida

– Está a unos cuántos metros más allá, pero hay algunas trampas – explicó Draco

– Sus padres las pusieron al estilo muggle – sonrió Luna y Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Caso llegamos – dijo Draco – Cuidado con… los árboles – decía al tiempo que veía cómo Donovan era levantado en vilo por el tobillo pues había caído en una trampa muggle – ¡Rayos! – exclamó y vio a Luna correr detrás de unos arbustos

– ¡Tenía que ser! – Exclamo Snape de mal humor sacando su varita

– ¡Espera! – Exclamó Draco deteniéndolo – No podemos usar magia fuera de la casa de Potter, tiene algunas precauciones

– ¿Puede alguien bajarme de aquí? – se quejó Donovan

– Tendremos que hacerlo al estilo muggle – dijo Luna saliendo de entre los arbustos algo colorad, rodeó el árbol del que colgaba Donovan y en seguida el hombre cayó al suelo. Luna tardó otro rato en salir detrás del árbol.

Severus y Draco la miraron extrañados y Donovan le lanzó una mirada de soslayo mientras se sobaba el dolorido trasero.

– Falta poco, está detrás de esos árboles – dijo Draco señalando al frente y los demás pudieron ver una hilera de árboles enormes que daban principio a una oscuridad que parecía infinita

– ¿Estás seguro? – la voz de Severus no se escuchaba muy segura

– Lo estoy – dijo Draco con firmeza

– ¿Estás bien, Donovan? – preguntó Luna tímida y el rubio asintió

Donovan se retrazó a propósito, Luna lo esperó y cuando la alcanzó la miró extrañado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar la chica. Donovan tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sonrió con ternura –Puedes reír abiertamente, te ves muy linda cuando lo haces, no tienes que ocultarte, si alguien te dice algo se las verá conmigo – añadió al ver que ella abría la boca para replicar

– Gracias – dijo ella con un hilo de voz y bastante sonrojada

– ¡Eres una chica encantadora! – sonrió Donovan y soltó su rostro para tomarla de la mano y echar a correr para dar alcance al otro par.

Llegaron por fin frente a una casa pequeña, hecha de madera, parecía sacada de un cuento muggle; había un pequeño camino de piedras lisas que iban desde la puerta de la casa hasta la pequeña verja que rodeaba el pequeño jardín frontal. Estaba bastante bien cuidado. Draco abrió una puerta pequeña y se puso en cabeza del grupo, cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, dudó un poco y llamó. Se escuchó un ruido dentro, un golpe sordo como de algo que había caído, luego, los pasos de Harry y el cerrojo al abrirse, la puerta se detuvo por la cadena a unos centímetros del rostro de Draco.

– Dra… ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó con voz ronca, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y el rubio percibió el olor a Güisqui de Fuego.

– No vengo solo – dijo el rubio moviéndose para dejar ver a los demás

Harry cerró un poco la puerta para quitar la cadena, abrió toda la puerta indicándoles con la mano que pasaran.

– ¡Que acogedor! – dijo Severus entrando

– Disculpen el desorden, no esperaba visitas – dijo Harry. Luna pensó que se refería a los zapatos que estaban en la entrada pues no veía ni un ápice de polvo o desorden en esa casa. – Pueden dejar aquí sus abrigos – señaló el armario – la chimenea está encendida desde hace un rato, así que está calido dentro

– ¿Estás borracho, Harry? – Preguntó Luna preocupada

– No – respondió Harry – me he tomado un trago y me quedé dormido en el sillón, me desperté cuándo escuché la puerta

– ¿Estás bien, Harry? – preguntó Severus dándole su abrigo que colgó en uno de los ganchos del armario

– Eso creo – dijo muy serio – ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

– ¡La escoba! – Bromeó Donovan ganándose algunas miradas de desconcierto por parte de sus compañeros de viaje – ¡Solo bromeaba! (U)

– No lo hagas (¬¬) – contestó Harry muy serio y Luna empezó a reír – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– ¡Todo! – Rió la chica como una niña – ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! – dijo ella alegre y lo abrazó

– N… ¡No me digan que han venido a pasar navidad conmigo! – dijo sorprendido y la chica sonrió traviesa. Donovan lo notó. – En ese caso – dijo sonrojado – pasen por favor, lamento no poder ofrecerles algo decente, solo tengo comida congelada muggle

– Es mi especialidad, te ayudaré a prepararla – dijo donovan

– Gracias – dijo Harry aún sin sonreír

Cuando pasaron a la pequeña sala de estar, pudieron sentir el agradable calor de la chimenea encendida, Draco notó la botella sobre la mesa y un vaso tirado en el piso, Harry se apresuró a levantarlos; ofreció algo de beber a los presentes y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.

– En verdad es una casa hermosa – dijo Donovan serio – comprendo por qué te ocultas aquí

Harry se limitó a asentir, se veía realmente triste, sacó algunas cosas del frigorífico y se puso un curioso mandil que tenía una snitch bordada, Donovan sonrió.

– Fue un obsequio de Dobby – dijo Harry al ver la cara del otro – cocinar me relaja un poco pero no soy bueno

– Oye yo… disculpa, te hice pasar un mal rato, no creí que fuera a pasar, no debí haberme metido donde no me llaman…

– ¿Puedes meterla al horno? – preguntó Harry dándole lo que parecía una pizza grande y evitando su mirada

– Claro – suspiró el otro

– ¿Puedo ayudar? – Preguntó Luna recargada en el marco de la puerta – me siento extraña sin hacer nada, Draco y Severus están arreglando la casa

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrado Harry – ¿Cómo que…?

– Han aparecido algunos adornos y un árbol de navidad – sonrió Luna – ¡Merlín, Pizza! – exclamó viendo los ingredientes

– No es exacto una cena de navidad, pero… es lo que puedo hacer por ahora – dijo Harry apenado

– Tal vez pueda hacer algo de chocolate¿te apetece? – sonrió Luna y Harry cambió su semblante a uno menos sombrío, sus ojos la miraban con ternura

– Solo si le pones malvaviscos como me gusta – dijo Harry

– ¡Tal como te gusta! – sonrió animada Luna, pero Harry no sonrió a pesar de que su mirada estaba llena de ternura.

————— —————

_Uno más, lamento haberles hecho esperar, tuve algunos problemas con Atabik que justo en estos momentos se le ocurrió comenzar a escribir sus propios fics y me ha pedido ayuda para hacerlo, espero que le esté yendo bien… por otro lado gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, y a las que me han leído, espero seguir siendo de su agrado y que puedan darme algunas sugerencias... _


End file.
